


Fighting Love

by smartassducky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Army Anya, Artist Clarke, Clexa, F/F, Homophobia, Karate, Slow Build, Stalking, Troubled pasts, University, orphan lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartassducky/pseuds/smartassducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, a kind art student far from home, joins a karate class at a gym near her university. Lexa, a hardened product of the foster system, teaches a karate class at her mentor's gym. When the past catches up to the two girls will they fight their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 are a little mellow, but it gets more interesting after that. Feel free to critique. You can find me on tumblr: smartassducky

~Lexa~

Most of the class was already out on the mat stretching and warming up. Lexa was carrying a load of sparring gear and pads from the small storage room when she noticed an unfamiliar blonde entering the door of the large multipurpose room. Lexa quickly assessed her appearance as the blonde looked around the room. She was slightly shorter than Lexa herself, but appeared to be about the same age. She had on a pair of bright teal lulu lemons and a tight Polis University tank top that did little to cover her very ample cleavage. Her hair was loose and flowing down a bit past her shoulders. Her nails were long and looked freshly manicured. Her face was round and her features were soft. The most striking part of her appearance, however, was her brilliant cerulean eyes that roved over the room before landing on Lexa, who was now approaching her.

 ~Clarke~

She had noticed the lanky brunette only a moment before they were actually face to face.

“Can I help you?” She asked the blonde.

The brunette was stunning. She had a finely chiseled jawline, cute nose, and full, pink lips. As they finally made eye contact, she found herself entranced by the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen.

“I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” She responded.

“Hello, Clarke.” The brunette replied.

Their gazes remained locked for a full minute longer before the brunette raised an eyebrow expectantly, and Clarke suddenly remembered the earlier question that she had yet to answer.

“Oh. Right.” She mumbled. “Is this the karate class?”

The brunette girl gave a single nod in answer.

“Right. Well, I’d like to join.” Clarke said.

The brunette turned and motioned with her head for Clarke to follow. Clarke was led out of the room and to the back of the gym, where the other girl knocked on the half open door of a small office.

“Come in, Lexa.” Came the deep, gravely response.

The brunette, Lexa, opened the door all the way and gestured for Clarke to enter. Behind a cluttered desk sat a very large, burly man who had biceps like tree trunks. He had long, scraggly hair and a beard to match. Honestly, Clarke thought he looked somewhat like a Viking.

“This is Gustus, he’ll get you squared away.”

And with that, Lexa turned and left.

 ~Lexa~

Ten minutes into class, Clarke returned. She had her new uniform on, and was attempting to tie the white belt around her waist.

“Charlotte,” Lexa said, “go help Clarke with her belt.”

With a quick nod, the young girl ran over to show the new girl how to tie her belt correctly. They did basic drills and techniques for the first half of the class. Lexa tried to contain her smirk as she watched the blonde fumble her way through. The last half of class, she had everyone partner up for sparring.

“Aden, you spar with Clarke.” Lexa told a young boy of perhaps ten.

“Yes, Commander.” He replied politely.

Lexa bit back a smile at his reply. A lot of her students had started calling her “Commander” after she began teaching the class. She was a hardass, so she supposed it was fitting.

“Umm. Shouldn’t I be sparring with someone closer to my age?” Clarke asked Lexa shyly as everyone began to put on gear. “He’s just a kid. What if I hurt him?”

“Aden is one of my highest belts.” Lexa replied stoically. “He has more control than a lot of the older students, which is safer for you.”

Clarke frowned, clearly not reassured by Lexa’s answer, as she took her stance in front of the young blonde boy. Unlike Clarke, Aden looked confident and unworried, and his blue eyes shone with pride at Lexa’s assessment of him. As soon as they began, Clarke threw a sloppy punch. Before she could pull her arm back, Aden had grabbed it, and in one fluid motion, pulled her forward and swept her legs, effectively flooring her. Clarke hit the mat with a thud and looked up at Aden with comically wide eyes, her mouth gaping open. Lexa smirked at the sight and moved on to watch the other partners as they sparred.

After class, one of the adults in Lexa’s class, Indra, approached her.

“Who was that blonde girl, Commander?” Indra asked quietly.

“Her name is Clarke.” Lexa answered indifferently.

“Do you think she will come back?” Indra questioned.

“No.” Lexa answered.

Lexa had seen plenty of students like Clarke before. They came to her class with no real experience in pushing themselves physically and mentally, looking to become Bruce Lee overnight, but once they got a taste of what it was really like, once they got a bit bruised up or broke a nail, then they never came back. The fact was Lexa didn’t know Clarke at all, but as she watched the blonde drive off in a clearly brand new Lexus, she was only further convinced that Clarke was just another soft, spoiled rich girl. Lexa had never once had a good experience with those types of girls, and she knew better than to think that Clarke would be any different.


	2. Chapter 2

~Lexa~

As Lexa waited to start her next class, she was shocked to see none other than Clarke Griffin walk through the door. She had been so sure the girl would quit, especially after the ass kicking she had received from Aden the class before.

As the weeks went by, Lexa grew more and more frustrated by the mystery that was this blonde. Her dedication surprised Lexa, and her skills seemed to improve over time. She had a charismatic personality, and many of the students seemed like her. When she would arrive before class, many of the younger kids would flock around her, smiling and telling stories. Lexa could not reconcile this kind woman with the stuck up, arrogant one she had come to expect. She would study the girl for any sign that she was being the least bit fake, but found none. It further frustrated Lexa to no end that she couldn’t ignore how obviously beautiful the blue eyed woman was.

 ~Clarke~

Clarke continued attending the karate classes twice a week, determined to improve after her disastrous first class. Sometimes during class she would catch Lexa studying her as if she were trying to solve a puzzle, and each time she found emerald eyes locked on her, she would feel a blush warm her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

 ~Lexa~

Class had wrapped up five minutes ago, but many of the students were still hanging around, waiting for their rides or just chatting with one another. Lexa was busy pushing all the punching bags to one side of the room so that they would be out of the way for the yoga class that met there the next day when she heard arguing.

“Hey! Leave her alone.” Clarke snapped.

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Another voice responded, followed by a third saying, “He keeps pulling my hair.”

Turning around, Lexa saw Clarke looking at the two young children, Tris and Murphy. Murphy, a ten year old boy with an attitude and less than attentive parents, was known for harassing the other kids.

“Murphy. Fighting stance. Now.” Lexa commanded in a cool tone.

With a resigned slump of his shoulders, Murphy went to face Lexa on the mat and took up his fighting stance. Lexa gave him a nod to begin, and after he had thrown about three punches, all of which were easily blocked, Lexa kicked his feet out from under him and knocked him on his ass.

“Again.” Lexa told him.

The next few rounds went much the same as the first. After about the fifth time being knocked down, Lexa looked down at Murphy who was still on his back.

“Maybe if you focused more on your form and less on Tris you would be better prepared.” Lexa said in a flat tone.

Murphy got up and skulked away, grumbling. Lexa turned to Tris who was standing beside Clarke with a look of triumph.

“Do not be smug, Tris. If this were an encounter with a bully outside of this gym, it would be you who were on the ground. You must continue to practice and train hard.” Lexa admonished.

Tris dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded. Lexa put a hand on her shoulder, causing the young girl to look back up and meet her eyes.

“Why don’t you go see if your mom is here to pick you up?” Lexa said in a much gentler tone.

~ Clarke~

Clarke was rendered speechless by what had just unfolded. Even if Murphy wasn’t even close to a match for Lexa’s fighting skills, she had made defeating him look all too effortless. The way she moved was like flowing water.  Murphy wasn’t actually hurt, just his ego, and he had deserved to be taken down a notch. Lexa’s words to Tris afterwards were cold and not comforting, but then for a brief moment she had seemed warm and compassionate. Once Tris had left it was just Clarke and Lexa standing there. Clarke tried to think of something to say before the silence could stretch out enough to become awkward. Just as Clarke was about to open her mouth, an unfamiliar voice called out from the doorway.

“I thought I might find you here, Lexa.”

Both girls turned around to see a tall, dirty blonde woman wearing an Army t-shirt standing in the doorway.

“Anya!” Lexa yelled.

Lexa sprinted over to Anya who pulled her into a big hug and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. Feeling like maybe she was intruding on something, Clarke silently slipped out of the room.

It was 7:30 when Clarke got back to her dorm. She had an art history paper due in three days, but as she stared at the blank document on her laptop, her thoughts kept going to Lexa and the unknown woman from the gym, Anya. Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if she was Lexa’s girlfriend. Lexa had definitely seemed overjoyed to see her. Sighing, Clarke closed her laptop and pulled out her sketchbook and charcoal. Spending nearly all of her free time painting and drawing was part of being an art student, but the fact that lately all of her paintings and drawings seemed to be of green eyes and sharp jawlines was something else entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

~Lexa~

Lexa always arrived about a half hour before class, but today she had forgotten her phone and had to turn around half way to the gym to go back home and get it. She pulled up to the gym a little less than fifteen minutes before class on her red 1993 Harley Davidson Softail. She had just cut the engine when she heard yelling around the side of the gym. She walked around the edge of the building and saw Clarke and a guy with shaggy brown hair.

“…but Clarke, I came here for you. I love you. Come on, Princess. We belong together.” The guy was saying to Clarke.

“No, Finn.” Clarke said in a frightened voice. “Just go home. You shouldn’t be here.”

Finn surged forward, pinning Clarke against the outer wall of the gym by her wrists, making her head smack into the bricks behind her. Lexa was in action before she even had time to think about it. She ran forward, grabbing Finn by the back of his collar and ripping him away from Clarke. As soon as he spun around she clocked him hard in the face with her fist, breaking his nose. As blood gushed from his face onto his shirt she grabbed him and got within inches of his face.

“If you so much as look at her again I’ll put you down. Understand?” She growled at him.

 Finn nodded hurriedly, pure terror in his eyes. Lexa released him and he quickly scurried away. Over her shoulder, Lexa heard Clarke hiss in pain. As she turned around she saw blood on Clarke’s fingers where she had gingerly rubbed the knot on the back of her head.

“Clarke!” Lexa said. “You’re bleeding. We should get you to a hospital.”

Clarke began to shake her head but quickly winced at the motion. Now that she was up close, Lexa could see the tear tracks staining Clarke’s cheeks, and her eyes looked like she was somewhere else in her mind. Her breaths were coming out ragged and quick, and it was clear she was losing it.

 “No. No hospital.” Clarke squeaked out.

Lexa didn’t know what she was supposed to do with the poor, panicking girl, but she knew she couldn’t just leave her alone. Lexa shrugged out of her leather riding jacket and gently coaxed Clarke’s arms through the sleeves.

“Okay.” Lexa said. “Come with me then. Someone should keep an eye on you.”

Clarke nodded okay and followed the brunette back to the front of the building. Lexa shot a quick text to Gustus letting him know that he’d need to teach class tonight. Then she lifted her helmet off the seat of her motorcycle and very, very carefully slid it down onto Clarke’s head. She then straddled the bike and started the engine.

~Clarke~

As the shiny red Harley roared to life, Clarke wondered how she had never noticed that Lexa rode a motorcycle before. She supposed it was because Lexa usually arrived early and was always changed into her karate uniform before Clarke got to class. Thinking back, Clarke vaguely recalls seeing the motorcycle parked outside of the gym before.

The smell enveloping her from the leather jacket and the sight of the sleek bike rumbling between Lexa’s long legs, her hand outstretched to help Clarke climb on behind her, was enough to set Clarke’s already racing heart pounding even harder. Feeling the back of her head throb in time with her pulse suddenly reminded Clarke of her encounter with Finn. In that moment, she wished for nothing more than to go with Lexa, where she would undoubtedly be safe, and maybe even get to lie down for a little while. Without any further hesitation, Clarke took Lexa’s outstretched hand and swung her leg up over the bike. Once Clarke was comfortably seated behind Lexa, she was instructed to hold on. As soon as she had wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa’s waist, they were off.

~Lexa~

Lexa’s apartment was about fifteen minutes from Grounder’s Gym, which gave her enough time to wonder what the hell she was going to do about the gorgeous blonde currently clinging to her as they sped through the streets of Polis. Lexa was still mentally floundering when she pulled into her parking lot and cut the ignition off. She led Clarke up the stairs to the third floor landing. They passed two other doors before she came to a stop and turned to unlock the third. Lexa opened the door and stepped back for Clarke to enter first. Closing the door behind them, Lexa watched Clarke gingerly set her helmet on the table by the door before stepping forward to take in Lexa’s studio apartment.

The apartment was fairly large, but simple. The left portion was a kitchen, with black appliances and dark cabinets that matched the hardwood floors. The right side contained a big, fluffy beige couch and a deep red armchair. There was no TV, but the couch and chair formed a sort of sitting area around a large plush rug and dark wooden coffee table. Farther along the right wall was a door that led to a modest bathroom. A giant window was set into the back wall, and a queen sized bed sat underneath it. The bedspread was a light shade of gray and was neatly made.

“Why don’t you go lay on the couch? I’ll get something for your head. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Lexa addressed Clarke softly.

“No. I think I’m okay. It’s just my head.” Clarke told her, already moving to slump down on the inviting softness of the sofa.

Lexa went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with a warm, wet washcloth and a first aid kit. She sat down beside Clarke on the couch and gently turned the girl’s head with a finger to her chin so that she had access to the small cut on the back of Clarke’s scalp, which had stopped bleeding by now.

~Clarke~

Clarke was overwhelmed with how gentle Lexa was being with her. She wiped the blood away and cleaned the small gash with antiseptic, all the while using feather light touches. When she was done, Clarke turned back around, tucking one leg under herself so that she could face Lexa on the couch.

“Finn is my ex.” Clarke told Lexa in a shaky breath.

“It’s okay, Clarke. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Lexa told her.

“I know.” Clarke replied. “I want to.”

Lexa nodded for her to continue.

“We started dating in high school. He was always good to me. We loved each other. We started college at Arkadia University together. It was close to home and I figured once I got far enough in the pre-med program, I could internship at the hospital there where my mom works. Freshman year, Finn was in a car crash. Everyone survived, but he had a head trauma. After that Finn was…different. First he dropped out of school. After a few months he started coming home drunk almost every night. I told myself to just be patient with him. He was still working and helping to pay the rent, and I didn’t want to just throw away the relationship we had, even if he wasn’t the same. Then he started getting in fights. He got in a fight with a guy at work and lost his job. The summer after sophomore year my dad died. He was an engineer for a construction company and there was an accident at the work site. I decided to spend a few weeks at home with my mom. When I finally went back to our apartment, I found Finn with another girl. I just couldn’t deal with it anymore after that. I had tried so hard but…I just couldn’t. Then I transferred here. I had already decided after dad’s accident to switch my major to art. I couldn’t imagine a future that meant spending every day in a hospital anymore. Moving here was supposed to be a fresh start.”

At this point Clarke’s words trailed off as tears began to flow in earnest down her cheeks. She allowed herself to be pulled into Lexa’s arms, and they just sat there while she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke was awakened by the bright rays of sunlight that poured over her. She squeezed her eyes shut and burrowed further into her pillow. Briefly, Clarke registered the fact that her pillow smelled different. It smelled wonderful. After a few minutes she peeled her eyes open with a sigh. As she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, the events of the previous day came rushing back into her mind. She was in Lexa’s apartment. She was in Lexa’s bed. Although, she doesn’t remember getting into bed, the last thing she remembers is crying on the couch, and the strong, warm feeling of Lexa’s arms wrapped around her. That was when she finally spotted the brunette.

Lexa was in the middle of the apartment, wearing a tight black tank top and pair of sweatpants. At first Clarke thought she was doing yoga, but as she watched for a minute, it looked more like Lexa was having a fight with an invisible person in super slow motion. Clarke was mesmerized. Lexa moved from stance to stance like flowing water. Her strikes and blocks were rigid and precise, and Clarke could see all of Lexa’s rippling muscles as they clenched and relaxed. Lexa had tribal tattoos on her bare arms and her hair was hanging in loose waves. Clarke couldn’t get over how beautiful this girl was.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked in a raspy voice.

“Katas. They’re like a series of moves meant to be practiced alone, that simulate a fight. Each kata increases in difficulty.” Lexa responded while continuing her movements.

Lexa must have finished because she quickly bowed then strode over to the kitchen and began brewing coffee. Clarke came and sat at one of the stools in front of the small kitchen island.

“So,” she began, “How did you end up teaching karate at Grounder’s?” She questioned.

~

Lexa inwardly cringed at the question. The journey that had led her to where she was now was not a pleasant one. But Clarke had opened up so much of herself last night, and Lexa had already let this girl into her home. Lexa decided that Clarke at least deserved the truth, so she let out a heavy sigh and began telling her story.

“I was just a child when I lost my parents. My mother was very sick. The day she left this world, my father was so stricken with grief that his heart couldn’t take it. The doctors said he suffered a heart attack right there by her bedside. I didn’t have any other family, and so I ended up in the foster system. I was placed in a group home in a backwoods town outside of Washington DC. Anya lived there as well, and eventually she became like a sister to me. When I started high school in the next town over, I met the most beautiful girl. Her name was Costia. Over time we grew closer, until we were no longer just friends. But we kept our relationship a secret. The people where we lived were…less than open-minded about things like sexuality. Anya was the only person I told. She was supportive and understanding, like I knew she would be. Things with Costia were great for a couple years, until one day her cousin Nia saw us together. A few days later, I was walking home from school. I was alone because Anya had lacrosse practice. A bunch of Nia’s guy friends jumped me and pulled me into an alley. I’ll spare you the details, but they were less than kind. After that, the whole school knew about me. Every day was more slurs and dirty looks and being shoved against lockers in the hallway. Costia was too scared to even look at me anymore. I don’t know if she knew what Nia’s goons had done. I never told anyone. Anya would have done something and crazy and the rest of the town…well, if those guys hadn’t “taught me a lesson”, someone else would have. I know it sounds terrible, and it is, but that’s just the way things were there. Anya graduated at the end of that year and went off to enlist in the military. I couldn’t stay in that place without her. I ran away. I went into a sort of spiral of partying and meaningless hookups and sleeping in sketchy places. Gustus found me sleeping outside the gym after one of my benders. He got me my apartment, started training me at the gym, even made me get my GED. Karate taught me discipline and control. I practiced for hours and hours every day. I decided I would never let anyone hurt me like those guys had ever again. Once Gustus decided I was ready, he let me start teaching the karate class. Now that I can protect myself, I want to teach other people how to protect themselves too.”

~

Lexa’s story was heartbreaking. Clarke found herself blinking back unshed tears as she pondered this new information. Lexa just leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting patiently for her to say something. Finally, Clarke met her eyes.

“Teach me.” She said with a tone of determination.

“Umm, I-Iam.” Lexa said uncertainly. “You’ve been coming to my class twice a week.”

“That’s not enough to defend myself. I want to train more. Like you did with Gustus.”

Lexa opened her mouth to respond, but Clarke quickly cut her off.

“It’s just…what if Finn comes back, and you’re not there next time? I want to learn how to defend myself. Teach me. Please?”

Clarke studied the mug in front of her while she waited for Lexa to respond.

“Okay.” Lexa finally said. “I work some other days at the gym helping Gustus with paperwork in the office or repairing the machines, but when I’m not working, I’ll help you. Send me your class schedule and we’ll work something out.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa again with a beaming smile on her face. She was more than ready to begin her training with the other girl.


End file.
